THE SURPRISE
by fanficgirl78
Summary: WROTE BACK IN 2012 WHEN NICOLE WAS STILL PREGNANT. I HAD AN IDEA AND i TOOK IT FROM THERE.


The Surprise(Bricole)

Nicole is sitting in Horton Town Square just thinking about the news that EJ told her that he and Sami had sex. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Nicole turns around and says "Brady". Brady asks are you alright? You look upset? Nicole says I'm fine. Brady says you know you can talk to me about anything. We are still friends. Nicole says okay I will tell you. EJ just told me that he and Sami had sex when was Johnny was missing. He lied about it for months. Brady says "that bastard I'm going to kill him". Well Madison lied to me and I told her we are done forever. Nicole says "I'm sorry". I should get going. Nicole starts getting up and she feels sick. She faints but Brady catches her. Brady brings Nicole to the hospital. Daniel sees them. Brady says she fainted in my arms. Brady puts her in a room and laid her down. Daniel takes some blood. Daniel says what happened! Brady says she told me that EJ and Sami had sex the night Johnny was missing. She's upset. Daniel says okay could be just stress will what the test results show. Daniel took the blood sample to the lab. Daniel came back. Brady is still in the room. Nicole wakes up. Nicole says "Where am I". Brady says you fainted in my arms so I brought you to the hospital. Daniel says I'm having some tests run. Did you eat anything at all earlier? Nicole says I just have had an emotionally exhausting evening and that's why I fainted. Nicole starts to get out of bed. Daniel says wait on a second you're going stay right here in bed and you're going to rest until those test results come back. Brady says I will stay with her. Daniel says thanks, Brady. I will go and check on them. Daniel left the room. Brady sat on the bed. Nicole says you don't have to stay! Brady says you need me; I'm staying right here with you. You are not alone. You have me. Nicole says thanks, I can count on you. Brady says that's what friends are for.

Daniel comes in and says "Brady, would you step out please? Nicole says no, I want him to stay! Daniel says I got your test results. "You're pregnant". Nicole looks over to Brady. Nicole says I can't be pregnant, that's not possible. I can't have children, Daniel. Daniel says I know but it happened anyway. Nicole says No, the test results are wrong. They have to be. Daniel says you're certainly going through a lot right now. Nicole says I didn't tell you. Brady says I told him. Daniel says I will check again and I'll make sure there's no mistakes. But you know the human body is pretty resilient and what might be true in one moment might not true in another. Nicole says when I was pregnant before that was a miracle on so many levels and I have never been happier in my life. But when I lost the baby, I never knew there could be sadness like that. Daniel says "I'm sorry". Nicole says I need you to re-run the test, Daniel okay. Daniel says all right. I will re-run test personally. But I want you try to relax. Daniel left the room. Brady sits on the edge of the bed. Brady says if you are pregnant it could be "our baby". You haven't forgotten that one night of incredible passion that we shared. Nicole says how can I forget that was wonderful and seemed so right. I want this baby to be yours if I'm pregnant and we can live happily ever after. Brady says we would have to do a paternity test. Nicole says I know. Brady says "I loved you then and I still love you now. If it should be EJ's baby I will accept that it's a innocent little baby. Nicole says "oh Brady, I love you too. Brady kisses her forehead. Then 20 minutes later Daniel came back in. Nicole says the test results are wrong. I'm not pregnant. Daniel says "You are pregnant". No question about it. Nicole asks Daniel need a favor can you do a paternity test? Daniel says okay with whom else? Brady says me. Daniel did that procedure. Daniel says it will be a few days to a week until they come back. Nicole says can I get out of here now. Daniel says I don't know. Brady says I will get her room at the hotel and stay with her. Daniel says okay I'll get your release papers.

Later Brady brings Nicole to a room at the hotel. Nicole says you can go now. Brady says I'm not leaving you tonight. I will sleep on the floor if you need me. Come and live with me. Nicole says no, EJ might his men watching me. I would rather stay right here for now until I figure out what to do. They talked for a bit and fell to sleep. A couple days later Brady went back to house because Nicole told him to go. There was a knock on the door. Daniel says it's Daniel open up Nic. Nicole opened up and says sorry it's just I need to make sure that you weren't EJ. Daniel says I just wanted to check on you see if you were okay. Nicole says Yeah! Who am I kidding? I'm not remotely close to being okay. Daniel says it's a lot to take in you know by yourself. Nicole says I got Brady, he's at work. Daniel says come sit down. You still fainting? Nicole says No. Daniel says what about eating you eating? Nicole says Yes, I had a little bit this morning. Daniel says so you had a little bit. You're eating for two people you know this. You've gotta eat for two people. Nicole says I know. Daniel says So now your pulse is elevated. Nicole says of course my pulse is elevated. I'm upset right now and I didn't sleep last night trying to figure out my future. Daniel says well because you have a lot on your mind and you also have a lot to figure out. Nicole says and I don't even where to start. I want this baby. This is still a baby I never thought I would have. If anything happens to this baby I won't survive. I can't go through that again. This baby is a blessing but what if something goes wrong that I can't control? You know my medical history. Daniel says I do and I don't wanna give you any false hope here and I'm not an ob/gyn. But what I do know is that for now the most important thing you can do is minimize the stress in your life. Nicole says that's a joke right that is absolutely out of the question. Daniel says and you need to be near a doctor who understands your history. Nicole asks will you help me. Daniel says I will help you. I will monitor your pregnancy and I not tell anybody about the baby. Nicole says thanks. Are the paternity tests back yet? Daniel says no. Daniel leaves.

A few hours later Brady came to check on her. Nicole says Daniel was here to check on me. Brady says he's a good guy and a good doctor. Nicole says he will be my doctor. Brady stayed for a few hours and then leaves. A few days later Nicole is having bad morning sickness. Brady went to see Nicole. Brady says feeling any better? Nicole says No. I haven't been able to keep anything down. If anything happens to this baby I don't know what I will do. I'll die. Brady hugs Nicole. Brady says "you won't". You've got to take care of yourself. Rest avoid stress. If you don't eat if you don't stay hydrated. Nicole ran to the bathroom and threw-up. Brady calls Daniel. Brady says Daniel it's me Brady. Nicole has a major case of morning sickness and she can't keep anything down. She doesn't look good. Daniel says on my way. Nicole came out. Nicole says I'm fine. Brady says you are not fine. Nicole says okay I'm tired, I feel like crap, which is totally normal. Brady says and with the stress you're under I'm worried about you. Yeah well we'll see what Daniel says. Nicole says you called Daniel. Daniel came. Nicole starts to faint. Brady says Nicole! Daniel says okay here just hold her up. Daniel examined her. Daniel says she's severely dehydrated. I got IV bottles right here, I'll administer one right here. Brady says she and the baby are gonna be okay right. Daniel says well I hope so. Nicole wakes up. Daniel says hello there. Nicole says what happened! Daniel says you fainted. Nicole says I'm sorry. Daniel says don't be sorry. But next time you feel this way you call me. But there are some things you can do to help yourself feel better. Now you can try keeping your blood sugar at an even keel. Eat small meals frequently. If you keep losing weight you will need to be hospitalized. Nicole says I will eat. I will drink. Daniel says okay considering your medical history I think we need to error on the side of caution. Nicole says I agree. Daniel says which is why I insist somebody stay with you here. Just to be on the safe side. Brady says I will do it. Daniel says okay thanks, Brady. Call me if she doesn't feel right. Brady says I will. Daniel says "oh how can I forget I got the test results of the paternity test.

Daniel pulled out the file and read it. Nicole says "don't keep us suspense". Daniel says tests shows Brady's the father to your baby. Brady smiled. Brady and Nicole says thanks. Daniel left. Brady says you are carrying "our miracle baby". I'm not leaving your side. I'm staying right here with you. Nicole says lets talk. Nicole asks Brady I know you love me or has something changed. Brady says I do probably always will. I love you. We can have another chance at happiness honey. Brady puts his hand on her stomach and says "our miracle baby". But the question you have to answer is do you want to be with me or EJ? Nicole says of course I want to be with you. We belonged together now and forever. Brady kisses Nicole. Nicole says I guess I will have to talk to EJ. Brady says you don't have to right away you can wait until you feeling better. Nicole says tomorrow. Nicole calls EJ. Nicole says we need to talk can you meet me at the town square at ten. EJ says okay. The next day came. Brady says I will come with you. Nicole says no, I have to do this myself and I don't know what EJ may do to you. Brady says are you sure you're feeling okay to do this now. Nicole says yes. Nicole left. Nicole saw EJ in a chair. Nicole says thanks for meeting me here. I have something to tell you. I'm pregnant. EJ says I thought you couldn't have a baby. Nicole says I thought so too but listen what I have to say. Brady's the father. Brady is the love of my life, so let me go and let's get divorce started. EJ says all right I will let you go. I will get the papers started. Nicole went back to the suite. Brady says well how did it go? Nicole says he is letting me go. Nicole calls Justin. Brady says I don't want to live at the mansion with my grandfather anymore. Let's buy a house for the three of us. But right now you need to lie down and rest. Nicole says yeah I'm tired. Nicole lay down and Brady kisses her. Brady gets on his computer and starts looking at houses. Brady called a realtor. Later Nicole wakes up. Brady says "hi honey". Tomorrow do you want to go look at some houses. Nicole says I would love to. Brady stayed the night with Nicole actually slept in the bed. Brady held her all night. They met the realtor at this one house. They took a tour of the house and they loved it. It has a white picket fence. They went to look at another. A week later they bought a house the first one they looked at.

Two months later she is three months pregnant. Her divorce is finalized. She has her first ultrasound. Brady went with Nicole. Daniel is getting the gel on her stomach. Daniel is looking at the screen. Daniel hears two heartbeats. Daniel says you are having twins. Nicole says "oh my god" I will do whatever I have to keep this pregnancy safe. If I have to stay in bed. I will do it. Daniel says I will take good care of you. Go on with your life. They left the exam room. A few nights later Brady takes Nicole out to a nice place. They ate and danced a little. Brady gets down on one knee and asks will you marry me? Nicole says yes I will. Nicole kisses Brady. They came home. Two months later she is five months pregnant. They went shopping and started the baby room. A couple weeks later came there wedding. Brady and Nicole are husband and wife. They had a reception at town square. The next day they went on there honeymoon. A week later they came back. Two and half months later she is eight months pregnant. One day she went into labor and Brady took her to the hospital. A few hours later Nicole gave birth to a boy and a girl. The doctor checks them out. Nicole is holding her daughter and Brady is holding hi son. Nicole says I want to name them Isabella Marie and Zachary James. Brady says I love the names. Brady gave Zachary to Nicole. Brady leans down and kisses his wife and children. Nicole has moved to her own room now. Daniel comes in and says for the baby's sake they should stay in the hospital for a couple weeks just to be on safe side. But I think they will be okay. Nicole and Brady says thanks, Daniel. The next day Brady brought Nicole home. Brady and Nicole went to see the babies everyday. Two weeks later Brady and Nicole brought there babies home. That first night when the babies cried. Nicole fed Isabella while Brady fed Zachary. And before long got them back to sleep and put them back in the crib. Brady and Nicole go back to bed. Nicole says we have a family that we always wanted. Brady says yes we do. I love you so much. Nicole says I love you too.

The End


End file.
